Silver Ring
by Elliwood
Summary: He love her most. But they don't meet for a long time. He miss her. When she call him, he is very happy especially because she want to meet him. But what await him different from what he expected...SquallxRinoa
1. Chapter 1

Before you read, I want to tell you.

I have problem with grammar, so you will find many mistake.

Sorry about that, but I hope you will enjoy the story.

**A SILVER RING**

Squall was nervous, it was almost time.

He never thought about it until now, why was so hard?

Just few minutes, he just needs to say a few words. It was simple, maybe.

He could fight Ultimecia or Seifer without fear. And why? Why he was so afraid now? He is a hero who fight the evil sorcerer, isn't it?

But...This is different. Not a fear of death or anything.

The clear sky above him smile to him, many stars sparkling wanted to cherish him. He looked up to the sky and muttered to himself, "How I must do it father? Damn Laguna!".

Yesterday he talked with Laguna to have a solution about his problem. Laguna was happy and listened to him. But, after that Laguna laughed and patted his head, he said, "This is your problem lad. Every man will experience this. And of course I do."

He leaned to his motorcycle. He saw Balamb Garden far from him. And then he remember, now he was a headmaster. He had many responsibilities, he didn't have time to meet her. How long it is? Two months? Three months? He wanted to see her, he just can't.

Yesterday, he received a call from her. She wanted to meet him in flower garden. He didn't waste time, he went to the flower garden one hour before the promised time. This is the place which they promised to meet again after they went to Abyss of Time. That time she saved him in verge of death, she came back to the abyss for him. She could lose her life, but she didn't care.

The last time they together was in the last party. They parted after that, she went to her hometown to solve her problems with her father. The never kept contact, that was depressing. He recalled his memories, in that night, he kissed her. A romantic night. A special world for two people, separated from the reality.

He was desperate when she fell conscious. He decided to carry her across the bridge back then. He didn't care how long the distance, how long he must walk. Just wanted to see her wake up and smile to him. He protected her from monster, he fought Seifer for her. He made a mistake before, he let her go away to be sealed. That time, he understood, he couldn't stand without her. He rushed to save her, he embraced her don't want to release her. At last, he honest to himself, he loves her and just her.

Squall is a cold hearted man before met her. She opened his heart, gave him warm feeling. He is the first woman he has feeling for. He never falls in love before although many girls confessed to him. He didn't want to open his heart to anyone, but....After met her for the first time, he held a strange feeling which he never experienced. Every moment with her was special, every smile from her was like a drug for him, he addicted to it.

"Squall?", a soft voice came from his back.

His heart ached. He heard her voice.

He turned around and found his love, a beautiful girl in her usual blue cloth.

"Rinoa", he said.

There was a long silent. They looked to each other, loss at words. The wind curled between them, flower petals were flying in the air. A meeting without words, he missed her but don't know what he must say. He didn't want to say anything, he approached her. His heart almost exploded, she was right in front of him.

"Someone proposes me.", Rinoa words stabbed his heart. Squall stopped.

"Huh?", he didn't believe his ear.

"He is my father's friend.", she hide her face.

"Bu-But...What your answer?", Squall raised his voice.

"I DON'T KNOW!!!", Rinoa shouted back. She was crying.

Squall almost fell to his knees. This fact absorbed his strength, his limb lost its power. "I-I don't know.", Rinoa buried her face in his chest. Can't hold his feeling he embraced her. Kissed her hungrily, she accepted him and closed her eyes. Tear was flowing from her eyes.

She pushed him, "Good bye Squall, I love you. We aren't together but I will remember you forever as the only one who stole my heart.". She ran. Squall pursued her, tried to reach his love. It was too cruel, he could met her after a long time and they about to separated again? But he never reach her, Rinoa used a Quick magic and ran away from him. Her car waited in the road, she jumped in and then looked to him. He was still running toward her, he refused to surrender. The only one he cared, the most precious one for him wanted to go away. Rinoa closed her eyes, held back her tears. He pursued the car and almost reached it. But still, there is a limit for human. That is reality. He failed and fell down. A red little box dropped from his pocket, it opened and showed a silver ring inside it.

(-)

It was hurt for her, their meeting was a good bye. She ran into her room, she was crying. But she stopped, she met her father and his friend. He is 50 years old, too far from her age. "_Why I must marry this old fox?_". She wanted to enter her room but...

"Rinoa! You must talk with your future husband.", he called her. She hesitated but obeyed him. "Yes.".

"Okay Don, I will leave, take care of my daughter.", General Caraway left them. Rinoa looked away from that man. She couldn't bear her disgust.

He is Don, a famous politician in Galbadia. He was famous because his nasty trick and his numerous scandal with women. But no one can oppose him because he was the president's little brother and a Prime Minister.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. I'm lucky a young beautiful girl like you will be my wife.", he said.

She cried after hear his words. In the other side, General Caraway punched the wall full of anger. He wanted to shoot that man if he could.

(-)

Squall sat in his room, he felt empty like someone stole his life force. He held a red box, a beautiful silver ring lied inside it. He prepared it for this day, a gift for her. Now all was meaningless, he back to his old self, an expressionless cold hearted man.

His room was a mess, he destroyed everything to release his anger. He was running away from pain in his heart, depression and regret. No one dare talked to him, he was full of wrath. Few hours ago, he already punched a Seed member in his way there. It wasn't his usual self, his anger bests his self-control, and actually he didn't ever try to control himself.

"Squall!!!", Zell barged into his room. "What the meaning of this???".

"Stop Zell! Leave him alone for now.", Quistis came with him

He threw a letter to Squall, there was an invitation to Rinoa's wedding. Mr. Don and Mrs. Rinoa. Squall's heart ached, he was almost crying. Zell realized Squall feeling and regret his action.

Squall recognized that name, who don't know Don? He was candidate for the next Galbadia presidential election. In the same time, he felt anger. He knew about the reason why he proposed Rinoa, he is a womanizer. He already had two wife, and they just 26 years old and 21 years old. Rumors said he blackmailed their parents and it is must be same for Rinoa too, he didn't believe Rinoa will leave him for this dirty old man. Why he didn't realize that fact earlier? He won't realize it if Zell didn't do this.

He got up, he took his motorcycle key and rushed out the room. He grabbed his Gunblade and looked to Zell. "Thank you", he said and ran to the garage.

"Squall! Don't do anything stupid!", Quistis shouted. "That is because of you Zell!".

But Zell wasn't here anymore. Quistis sighed, "Oh no, I bet he take his car too. Don't they know, if they calm a little and use a plane they can get there in two hours.". Then Quistis walked to Squall's desk, she picked up the phone and dialed a number. She waited for a few seconds and then...

"Hello, Mr. Laguna. Yes, I am Squall friend. Sorry, but can I talk with you a moment?".

(-)

Squall didn't care about the cold wind. His speedometer pointed a maximum speed, in nighttime the road was empty and he didn't need to reduce his speed. The letter said the wedding was in morning at nine. From Balamb Garden to Galbadia will need ten hours. But if he could keep this speed he would arrive in Galbadia three hour faster before the ceremony. He didn't think anything about Don's plot or what he will do later. He just wanted to see her, took her away from Don's hand and gave her the silver ring. Oh? He realized, he forgot about that ring. Damn! He couldn't go back now, it was too late. He gritted his teeth felt angry to himself.

She saved him from Time Comprehension before, now it was his turn to save her from Don. He couldn't wait anymore.

!!!! A truck appeared from opposite direction. His speed was maximum, he didn't have time to stop. CRAAASH!!! His gunblade was thrown to the sky and landed near a broken motorcycle. The rider was nowhere to be seen.

(-)

The morning came, the sunshine entered her room. She already woke up, she couldn't sleep because this day was an awful day for her. She would marry a man she didn't love. Her tears dropped from her cheek. A maid entered a room carried a wedding dress for her, a white and pretty dress for a bride. She imagined how if he wore that in her wedding with Squall, but it was too late. Squall didn't call her since yesterday, he must be angry to her, and surely he would hate her for broke his heart. It was her decision to break their relationship, it was for her father. The Caraway family would meet a horrible end if she refuses, there wasn't any choice for her.

General Caraway entered her room, he told the maid to leave them alone.

"Rinoa.", his voice was full of guilt. "You don't need...".

"Father! It's my decision. I can't think about myself, we must protect our family member and everyone who work for us. I just...a cheap sacrifice.", she said, hided her tears.

General Caraway didn't speak a single word, he just sat beside her daughter and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, I'm a terrible father for you.". She closed her eyes, her father made her felt relaxed. She never had a good relationship with her father, but he always cared about her no matter what happen.

And then after breakfast, they went outside together. The garden was already decorated, the servants placed chairs and tables anywhere. This scenery tortured her, maybe if it was him, she would be happy. Don, approached them, he smiled to his bride. Rinoa hided her face, she gripped her dress to hold her hatred. Suddenly, Don touched her face and whispered to her, General Caraway was surprised but couldn't do anything "Don't worry darling. I will make you a good wife.", he said and walked away. Again, Rinoa couldn't hold her tears. General Caraway looked to his handgun, he wanted to shot Don, but that wouldn't make Rinoa happy.

* * *

Ooops I'm sorry for editing it, I forgot to divide it to two chapters. Really sorry -_-

Sometimes I happy look at SquallxRinoa, but don't know why...


	2. Chapter 2

**SILVER RING**

Everyone in street looked to a man, his cloth soaked with blood. But still, he ran, he didn't care about his injuries, he didn't care about his live. He was running out of time, the ceremony was already begun. He suffered a wound yesterday, but he managed to get there. He ran from Balamb to Galbadia, his legs were hurt because of the tiredness. He didn't care about it, his adrenalin pushed him out of his body's limit.

He arrived in Caraway House. Few guards stood here, guarding the gate. When he wanted to go inside...

"Hold on lad. You can't enter with your condition. It is a high-classed party you know?", a guard spoke to him. He didn't care and continued walking. The guards stood in his way. "Get away!", he pushed them, but with his injured weak body the guards easily pushed him back. One of them punched his face with a gun, he fell down and coughed blood. He didn't care and continued resisting although he was beaten several times. "Shit!", one of the guard took a metal stick and pointed it to Squall. "Let see if you can endure this!", he prepared to hit Squall head.

But before he could to that a fist landed in his face. One man beat the guard and attacked the other guards. "You take too long buddy, we have waiting for you!", Zell helped Squall stand. Squall felt warmth in his wound, in his left Selphie used magic to heal him. "It won't help much but better than nothing. Go and save your princess Squall!". The guards called for reinforcement and they charged to Squall and the other. But a man with white jacket stood in their way, he held his gunblade. "Seifer?", Squall didn't believe his eyes. "Don't think I help you. I do this for Rinoa. You must go Squall.", he said. Squall looked to Zell and Selphie, they nodded and went to help Seifer. Squall looked to his friends and smiled then went inside.

There were a few guards left, but when they pursued Squall someone shot their leg. Squall looked to a tree and saw Irvine holding a sniper rifle. He smiled and dashed toward the ceremony. After few minutes, he arrived and saw Rinoa and Don near the altar with a priest. He calmed himself, gathered his voice and shouted.

"STOOOOOP!!!!!"

(-)

The wedding party was full of music and cheer. Many politicians and military officers came to show their respect to General Caraway. They were already known from Caraway's expression, he didn't like this wedding. Of course, they knew Don's reputation but no one could stand him, he just too powerful.

Don and Rinoa walked to the altar. A priest waited her here. After few boring ceremony, he asked out if he would accept Rinoa as his wife. "I will.", he answered. And then the priest asked Rinoa the same question. She didn't answer. General Caraway closed his eyes, he couldn't bear it anymore, his daughter was suffered for him, for Caraway family. Don stared to Rinoa and whispered, "Oh? Tomorrow your father will go to the prison.". She bitted her lips and looked to audience. "_He doesn't come. Maybe it is better. I don't want he see me like this_.", she closed her eyes and...

"STOOOOOP!!!!!"

She heard his voice, he looked back. He was here, standing here, but why he was wounded? Squall ran through the guests, the grass was painted red by his blood. They looked to each other eyes, the garden was in silent. No sound heard.

"Rinoa...."

"Squall...."

Rinoa ran down the stairs and embraced Squall. She was crying in his chest, he caressed her cheek and kissed her hair. "I'm sorry.", Squall whispered to her. They kissed, didn't care about the spectators. They missed each other too much to care about such things.

Don was angry. "Who is that man? It is a disgrace! Everyone! Arrest that man!", he ordered the guests but no one got up from their seat. They didn't know what to do, they couldn't do something stupid if they want their family safe. But they felt pity to the young couple, they could guess that young man was her true lover. Don got angrier, he drew a gun and pointed it at Squall. "Move from my woman!", he aimed Squall. "NO!!! I love him, not you!", suddenly Rinoa shouted. That phrase moved every guest's heart, they wanted to help the couple. "HAH! Okay, you can die together!", Don shot Rinoa but Squall protected her. His back was pierced by Don's bullet. "Squall!!!". After his first missed, Don prepared for his next shoot.

BAAAANG!!!

Don's body fell to the ground, he held his hand. General Caraway shot his hand. He screamed in pain. "Caraway! You know what you do???", he stared to Caraway. General Caraway stood up and walked through the guests. "I know what I do. I protect my daughter.", he looked to Rinoa and Squall. "Your name is Squall isn't it? Go. Take Rinoa with you. I will take full responsibility here.", he walked to Don still holding his handgun. "Father!", rinoa shouted.

Suddenly a helicopter appeared from the sky. A man jumped and landed (or I can say FELL) near Caraway. "Ouch! I'm not young again. This old body can't do something cool.", that man talked to himself. Then he noticed Squall and smiled. "Hello son.".

Everyone surprised by the President of Esthar appearance (especially by how he do it), he took Caraway's gun. "Don't do that my friend. I don't want my daughter-in-law's father to be a criminal.", He looked to Don, and walked to him. Don felt a pressure in his presence, he was a president of the strongest country. "Hey buddy, I see you shoot my son, am I right? This time I will forgive you but...next time...". Laguna aimed at Don's head. He gave him a scary smile and turned around to Squall and Rinoa. Squall already fainted because of blood loss, Rinoa panicked and cried. "Caraway, let go. We must took him to hospital.", he looked tp Caraway and Caraway nodded. Before they go Laguna approached Don again. "I'm forget. Your brother will comes here soon, he is angry about you, you know?".

(-)

"I will go home Rinoa, bye bye.", Selphie waved to me and went with Irvine. Yes, it is two days since that day. Squall is tended in Balamb Hospital for two days. Yesterday, Mr. Laguna visited and teased Squall all of day. He tells me to call him "Father Laguna". I don't understand what he means, but I wonder why Squall blushed when he says that. I don't want to say I am happy but I and Squall together now thanks to that incident. Now Quistis replace Squall govern Balamb, and we have more time together.

Don can't threat my father again now. Mr. Laguna told his brother before and he was very angry, Don is a prisoner now. President Galbadia is a good person, he doesn't care if the criminal is his relative or not. What surprise me is my Father got a promotion to be a Prime Minister after that. He will busy from now on, but he deserves it, he is a responsible person and a hard worker.

About me? I'm walking to Squall's room, this evening I bring him fruits, it is good for his health. Oh, I already arrive. I knock the door and enter. "Squall, I bring you fr...huh? He isn't here?". I place my parcel in desk and see note in bed.

_Rinoa..._

_Come to flower garden alone..._

_I want to talk to you..._

_From Squall..._

Huh? Why he want I go here. I look to flower garden from window, he is here standing below moonlight. He is so handsome there. Huh? Stop Rinoa! Don't blushing, just act like usual and talk to him. Huff. I am ready.

(-)

In the flower garden, Squall waited her, it was like that day. And this time he also felt nervous. This time he would do it for sure. He learned about yesterday experience, she was everything to him. No one could replace her.

"Squall", like that time, she called him with soft voice. He turned around and found her. Now is the time, he must do it now. Yesterday he talked with his father but once again Laguna just laughed at him and told him to do it himself. He didn't know how, it was easier to fight monster. "Squall? What the matter?", she approached him and touched his face.

Squall braved himself and took her left hand. "Huh?", Rinoa surprised especially when Squall took a red box from his pocket. He opened it, inside it was a pretty silver ring. He took the silver ring and put it in her ring finger.

"Will you marry me?"

"What?"

"I want you to be my wife. I want you beside me. I want to live with you. I am not a best man for you but I am a man who loves you most. I care about you. I love you. I want nothing but you. You are my heart, you are my soul, and you are me. Please accept me Rinoa.

"Fool."

"Huh?"

"You are fool. Of course I will. You don't need to plead me like that."

"That is because I love you"

She embraced Squall and kissed him. "Thank you", Squall whispered. That moment was a best moment for them. They had their love beside them, he cared about her, and she cared about him. A young man known as lone wolf didn't exist anymore, now he was changed thanks to a young girl who loved him as much as he loved her.

(-------)

YES! I like Squall-Rinoa pairing so much after I play FF VIII

I like it first and Tidus-Yuna second.

Haha I hope you enjoy it.


	3. Epilogue

**SILVER RING**

In the flower garden a boy and a girl played together. Their mother watched the from afar. She smiled to her cute children. They were cheerful and happy, that was enough for her. She looked up to the sky, the clear blue sky made she felt refreshed. She was lying in flowers, looked to Balamb Garden far away from her. She reached out her hand, suddenly another hand caught hers. She looked behind, her husband was standing here. He lay beside her, his hand hugged her. She smiled and leaned in his chest. Her husband kissed her forehead then caressed her hair.

"Dad!", the young boy ran toward his father, his sister followed him. The father stood up and waited for the boy. He jumped to his father, they fell together. The boy was smiling, he loved his father. The mother hugged her daughter. The girl just watched her father and brother wrestled.

"You are finished.", the mother asked her husband.

"What? Oh, yes today job was tiring. I am glad I have time for my lovely family.", he said.

"Daddy?", his daughter pulled his cloth. "Be a headmaster is tiring?", she asked.

He smiled and patted the girl's head, "A little, but it is fun you know? Sometimes I meet female students.", he laughed. "Daddy...Mother is angry.".

"Hahaha, I am just kidding honey.", he felt chill in his back. Sometimes his wife was scarier than monster. "Huh! I hope so", the wife averted her gaze.

"Daddy. Why you and mother very like this flower garden?, the daughter asked with innocent face. Both her father and mother looked at each other then smiled. The mother touched her daughter hair, "That is a secret, isn't it Squall?".

He nodded, "Of course Rinoa.".


End file.
